


海豹受孕中。

by MCDfairyR



Series: 魔女世界观 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDfairyR/pseuds/MCDfairyR
Summary: 海豹社会实行“一夫多妻”制。 当然GB下肯定他才是妻啦。是一如既往的魔女世界观，微博竟然秒炸我！我来AO3了……
Series: 魔女世界观 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572127
Kudos: 8





	海豹受孕中。

海豹社会实行“一夫多妻”制。

他在第一次发情期后段看到了自然的海豹群的景象，和他一样，理智全无，交配的意识充斥了它们的小脑子。但他确定看到了一只雄性海豹不只与一只雌性海豹交合。

与他算半个同类的种族的荒淫真实影像令他羞红了脸离开了海岸。

但你明显属于“夫”的那一方。

那天他回到和你暂时同住的洞窟里，火光下，靠在你的怀里，他攥紧了手杖。

“您有没有其他的信徒呢？”你可以感受到这个问题对他的重要性，他的身体都是紧绷的，断角传来收紧的触感。

“……没有。”你的确只有他一个信徒。

“只有我一个？”他放松了些许，抬头望着你，你听得出他声音里小小的雀跃。

“是。”你盯着他的双眼回答。

“嘿嘿……”他卸下了紧绷的力量，乖顺的瘫在你怀里，带着些得意的笑了出来。

不确定是不是火光的原因，他的脸有些红。

还没看清，他就埋下头，在你胸口前蹭弄，还发出可爱的哼哼声。

想必是放下了心头的疑虑。

在发情期，海豹的独占欲激增。

他的狂热的信仰从来都是限制在不影响你的范围内。但是最近你发现他越来越粘着你，与你见面的间隔时间缩短，每次都要问你接下来的行程。

他在偷偷跟着你，你能感觉到，却也没挑明这件事。

直到你离开魔女酒吧时，友人不听话的“小男孩”在你伸手摸他的头感叹他长大了之后，给你的手心里来了一个湿湿的吻。

刚好十一月底，正是发情期前。信徒的妒火燃烧了起来，你出了木屋的时候感受到了他从身后贴近你并把你环在手臂里。

“我讨厌那个轻浮的男人碰到您。”

他闷在你肩膀的声音不大，却也传进你耳朵里。

“他还留了印记……”他向前去探你的手，摸到你的手心，这可是他平时都不敢轻易做的事。

你背着身，知道青年应该是不想让你看见他因为嫉妒而扭曲的面部表情。

所以你也别着手去摸摸他的头，“抱歉，”你也知道这是发情期来临之前的易感阶段，于是你承诺，“那我这几天不和别人见面了。”

“就陪着你？”你转身也给他的额头印了一个印记。把冰冷的背部留给外面，温暖的怀抱向你的小海豹敞开。

青年没想到自己的任性可以得到神的眷顾，虽然你在这一年期间已经放下了很多拒绝接触的行为，拉近了你们的关系，但对于你主动说要陪着他这点，对小海豹还是有了一定的冲击。

于是他几乎是软化在你怀里，你身上独有的味道和刚刚的许诺令他的体温开始上升。

发情期提前了。

白色轻柔的细沙铺在身下，仅剩一件白袍子的他仰躺在上面，白皙的皮肤几乎要融入其中，只剩下惑人的宝石般的双眼勾着劲的望向你。

你的手去抚摸脸颊，他就主动牵过，用舌尖小心翼翼的舔弄。他抬起一条腿，向你暴露着他的所有，双手自然的搭你的脖颈将你拉的更近，明明只是过了一年，很难想象他怎么从不知道发情期的小海豹变成知道如何诱惑人的坏孩子的。

大约是一年间都没有被你碰过，所以过激信仰的小脑子里全都是你会怎样眷顾他。

“唔嗯……唔！”面朝海的洞窟内，有无人知晓的暧昧声音。

你去吻他，这是这场安抚开始以来第一个吻，湿滑软糯的触感，但是有一丝不对，这个吻是甜的，这不是心理臆想的甜味，而是真实的味道，它萦绕在两个人的舌尖处，直到一颗糖果渡了过来。

清冽的薄荷糖，他与你纠缠，让糖果在你口中化了一半，最后还试图让你吞咽下去。

陌生的味觉令你迟疑了一下，但你突然看到了他带着祈求意味的眼神。

只是颗糖而已，吃了又会怎么样呢？

事实证明问题还挺大的……

你确定是这颗糖的问题，有一股异于你自己的力量在你的腹部乱窜，然后它给你化出了女性不应该拥有的生殖器官。

“嗯？”你挑眉看着他，让他解释一下。不过你也想的到，他多半是想要一个孩子。

“抱歉……请您原谅我的自私……”他变换了姿势，让你坐下后附在你腿间，伸出舌头去点你刚刚生成的性器，带来从未感受过的快感“从那次您说过后，我就变得很想怀上您的孩子。”圆润挺翘的头部有湿润又温暖的包裹感，舌头灵活风缠绕蹭弄柱身，第一次尝试性快感的新器官诚实的变得更大更粗，挺着顶在他的口腔里跳动，使得他被你塞满的嘴只能发出满足的唔唔声。

他任你的东西顶入喉口，像是迫不及待的要将你的性器吞吃入腹，柔软的肉块顶住了敏感的出口，在舌尖同时对阴茎下半部的轻轻点动，和他突然猛地吸舔的刺激下，猛地往更深处一挺，交代出了他想要你植入到他体内的白色种子。

“咕啾……”拔出来后，喉结滑动，他没有丝毫顾虑的咽了下去，甚至还舔掉了嘴边拉出的剩余白丝。

“请给我更多……”他把你的手牵到脸边，用脸颊蹭你的手心。

“让我为您诞下子嗣吧……”你能看到他向上望你的眼里写满了对神的渴求——对你的爱意。

叫他趴在白沙上，臀部翘起用他的背包垫高，可以看到翘高的下半身已经开始在淌水，滑腻腻的白色股间的那个小穴伸缩着，呼吸着，邀请着你的进入。

性器只是打在他的股间，就能得到他兴奋起来的喘息。

于是你用阴茎甩到他的臀部上，打出“啪啪”的半惩罚性质的拍打声，并对他说“下次不许对我有任何的隐瞒。”

意识到是你的东西在拍打他，他被羞的瑟缩了肩膀，臀部也翘的更高。“好的……谢谢您……愿意原谅我，哼……”他很享受这样被支配和惩罚的感觉，并意识到你并没有完全的生气，且愿意继续满足他，他愉快的哼出声。

几下情色的拍打就把白皙的地方染的粉红，还让阴茎冒出了前液，和他自己分泌的体液混在一起，粘腻的拉丝。

将头部放入臀缝，总是会被挤出来，滑戳在穴口之外的方向。

“唔嗯……”他自觉的向后靠，试图让你的性器快些进来。

最后还是他用一只手去扶着你的柱身将头部塞入了自己迫不及待吞掉你的后穴。

“啊……”在你慢慢的，第一次挺入的时候，他发出了满足的叹息声。

同时和布丁一样的有自我意识的穴肉紧实的包裹了上来，给了你一定的挤压快感，在你跳动的同时血肉也在跟着他的兴奋上涨而时不时的抽动。

“唔呜……呜……”他吞咽着你的过程中，扭过头来，试图去看你。闪动的宝石令人心动怜爱，淡色的薄唇微微颤抖着小声的呼唤你，时不时的舔嘴角小动作似乎是在诱惑你吻上去。

于是你俯下身，进得更深，在他惊喘的时候同时覆上他的嘴唇。

你耸动腰部的肌肉抽插，和回过头的他接吻，他带着些媚态的声音被纠缠的舌头打断，他自觉的将双腿打的很开，膝盖弯起小腿弯在你胯后，方便你的动作进来的更深。

“唔！！哼……”突然间你的头部顶到了什么，在他叫出声的时候，他的小腿收紧，内里似乎也在收紧，给你刺激的同时从深处溢出了一波新的液体浇在冠头上。

是那个你探测到的生殖腔，在和你说快进来。刚刚的刺激令性器又涨了一圈，撑在内壁里做好最后的准备。

“好棒唔，再深一点……”他摆动着腰肢，他早已挺立的前端也支在包上蹭弄，不是为了前面的快感而是想让你赶紧给他后面的高潮与受孕，“再有一点就到了……啊……”

于是满足他，用力挺进那个更热的地方，腔口正好卡在冠口，给双方都带来极大的满足感和快感，填满了，他的身体里全都是你的了，填满了，他从里到外，不论是精神还是身体，都完全属于你了。

固体填满后的所剩不多的空隙就交给接下来的精液，冠头紧贴着喷射在比内壁更敏感的腔内，两人一起达到顶峰。

“唔，够到了……”

“谢谢您……唔嗯！……”

小海豹还在腔内高潮时感谢你给他受孕的机会呢。

他自己的白色浊液和白沙融为一体，不见了踪影。

他瘫在白沙上，小腹被灌的隆起，腿间还溢出了很多吃不完的精液。他看到后还说着，

“好浪费……好可惜……”

然后潮红的脸上挂着称得上幸福的笑容，双手轻轻地抚摸着腹部。

“一定是个好孩子。”

“对吗？”


End file.
